


Sorry Sebastian

by BeyondStarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/pseuds/BeyondStarlight
Summary: Albus escapes the world for a while, but it finds him back nonetheless.





	Sorry Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> There is one content-warning that sort of applies. If you don't mind any and don't want to be spoiled, skip this part and start reading the chapter. Otherwise:  
> Spoiler! (Don't read this bit if you don't want the whole story explained in a few lines) The story below centers around what could be seen as dubious consent, because both parties are actively keeping their identities secret, however, they are both unaware of the situation until it's too late. There is no malicious intent nor purposeful secret-keeping.

He had not meant for it to be Severus.

There was a dainty little muggle bar, hidden in the nook between a large café and an unused warehouse, which catered to a more specific audience than the average Brit. The sign on the front didn’t light up anymore, and there was nothing that really gave away just what sort of place it was, but everyone knew it nonetheless.

With his snugly fitting trousers and his patterned shirt, Albus fit in just fine. Every once in a while, his eyes would follow his own reflection, catching the flush in his youthened skin and the brightness of his auburn hair – magic holding together what time ruined.

It never took too long. He supposed he was quite charming, if he could say so himself. Someone would smile at him just that way, or a hand would linger on his lower back, and before he knew it, they were alone, rushing to take off their clothes. As his experience had steadily grown, so had his confidence, and every now and then he would be the one to approach someone else. Tonight was one of those nights.

He had looked vaguely familiar. Perhaps, if there hadn’t been laughter ringing in his head, and the pleasant tingle of alcohol in his system, he would have seen it. At first, he had guessed the man had wandered in on accident. Someone not from around here, who hadn’t picked up any of the little signs on what sort of place this was. As his eyes wandered down lower, he found himself hoping that perhaps it was no accident at all.

Slim hips clad in tight jeans, elegant hands with yellowed fingertips, tapping impatiently on the counter. His hair was short and black, his lips chapped. He licked them as the bartender approached, but didn’t call after him when he was passed without being noticed. Instead, he frowned and hunched his shoulders a little, looking around him with ill-feigned interest. The tapping on the counter began again, black nail polish and rings gleaming rhythmically in the dim bar light.

“Hello dear, are you waiting for someone?”

He usually came up with a more interesting greeting. A pick-up line, if you will. He did not think that this man – who was clad almost entirely in black and hadn’t stopped scowling since he had entered – would have appreciated it. The stranger looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Again, Albus almost recognised him. Almost put two and two together. The large nose, the angular face, the drawn eyebrows and tight mouth. If it weren’t for those pale grey eyes. If it weren’t for the way he remained very still, and then flushed, turning away briskly.

“I’m not interested.”

“Not in a free drink either?”

“I don’t drink alcohol.”

“That’s no issue,” Albus said smoothly as he sat down in the chair next to him. “What is your tea of choice?”

The man gave him a foul look, opened his mouth, then thought better of it and closed it again. He glanced furtively at the bartender, and then muttered, “Whiskey.”

Albus couldn’t help a little smile, and ordered two whiskeys.

“Abel,” he said, extending his hand.

His hand was not shaken, but he received a terse “Sebastian,” either way.

He should have seen it by then. It should have been obvious. Perhaps he’d been too caught up in playing his own game to fail to recognise that he wasn’t the only pawn on the board.

But still, as these nights went, another whiskey or two passed, and then he found himself in one of the cramped up little rooms upstairs. They closed the door behind themselves and he pressed Sabastian against it. He was a sloppy kisser, but he was eager, so Albus didn’t quite mind. And as the kiss grew longer and hotter, Sebastian began to grow more receptive to touch. He was pressed between Albus and the door, and yet he arched against him, chasing the friction between their cocks, even through layers of fabric.

It was past midnight, and the room had grown dark with only a few meagre rays of yellowed light slipping in through the cracked window. It was narrow, fitting little more than a bed and a nightstand, and the two of them shuffled awkwardly, unwilling to let go of one another.

He blamed it on the hour, on the lack of light, on the whiskey. They parted, only to hastily pull off their clothes, and Albus watched hungrily as the blackness of Sebastian’s clothes gave way to pale skin, to ribs sticking out and a trail of black hair disappearing underneath a waistband, and though he drank in the sight so eagerly, he was still blind to whom he was looking at.

Sebastian was half-erect, half-drunk and half-undressed. He was struggling with his boots, and his sleeve had caught on his watch. Albus gently pushed him onto the bed. Their boots were kicked aside, and the sleeve might have torn a bit with their impatience.

The bed creaked underneath their weight – first Sebastian’s, then Albus’ – and it always sounded so decadent. There he was. Professor, Headmaster, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock – naked, skin held young and tight underneath the tingling of magic, his cock flushed and his hands roaming the body of yet another strange man.

Sebastian was a little clumsy, but it was part alcohol and part impatience, and Albus didn’t entirely mind. His kisses were wet, and whiny little sounds slipped between them whenever Albus caught his bottom lip between his teeth. The first touch was oddly startling, Sebastian’s fingertips were cold as ice, running over his sides, down his back, hesitating for a moment before travelling over his hips. He seemed too careful, too curious, but the thought of an inexperienced partner always held a certain appeal to Albus.

Their mouths parted, and he kissed Sebastian’s neck, moved his hand down slowly, until he could feel coarse hair underneath his fingers, and the little twitching of Sebastian’s hips as they moved underneath his hand.

“Yes,” Sebastian hissed, and then he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the needy sound that tried to slip out afterwards. His chest rose and fell heavily with his breaths. Albus brushed his lips over his nipple, which hardened immediately. He kissed it, teased it with his tongue, shifted his weight so that he could run one of his hands over the other nipple. Sebastian shuddered, and gasped, and when Albus sank his teeth into the reddened nipple, the moans he had tried to muffle filled the room.

“Oh, fuck!”

There was lube in the nightstand. For a moment, the room was filled with the heaving of their breaths. Albus dipped his fingers into the clear, clean-smelling lube. Sebastian remained very still. He looked oddly disarming, with his legs spread so decadently, yet his face flushed, biting his lip, and his fluttering eyes following every move. At the sudden wet touch, he gasped, eyes wide, and his flush crept all the way down his chest.

Very carefully, Albus eased in the tip of his finger, feeling Sebastian tightening around him. He leant forward, kissing his inner thigh, and then slowly moving closer to his cock, kiss by kiss. By the time he kissed the base of his erection, he’d eased in one finger, and they were both hard as a rod.

“F- faster.”

His impatience wavered when Albus slowly pushed in a second finger. Albus watched him tense, and bite the back of his hand, but he made no sound of protest.

“Good,” Albus whispered hoarsely, “Relax, just like that.”

He then dipped down again, and ran his tongue over the length Sebastian’s dick. The latter shuddered, muffling his moan against his hand. The third finger slipped in as he took the head of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth.

When he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside, a high, long whine was dragged from Sebastian. He was nearly trembling, hands grasping at the sheets for support. Albus rocked his hips teasingly slowly, and closed his eyes for a moment to keep himself from going too fast. Soon enough, Sebastian’s hips were rising to meet his, and the bed began to creak in earnest.

“Ah!”

Sebastian threw his head back, the pale golden light of a street lantern spilling over his pale neck and bleeding onto his chest. He trembled, fingers curled tightly and eyes screwed shut. His erection was heavy and hot in the palm of Albus’ hand, slippery with his come.

He sagged, sighing deeply, as though breathing for the first time. The golden glow illuminated his face, catching on the long eyelashes, the iris’ that had turned black again, and the halo of dark hair that pooled around his head. Severus’ head.

A short, almost pained sound slipped over Albus’ lips. The heat in his abdomen coiling so tight he couldn’t control his hips anymore, and they shuddered and spasmed as his orgasm overtook him. He felt as though he was burning, watching Severus’ mouth form a little o-shape, his eyebrows drawn together, and sweat shimmering on his forehead.

Severus. His heavy-lidded eyes. His flustered cheeks. His reddened lips, parted. His voice, fluttering apart in little oh’s and ah’s. His chest, which rose and fell with his quick breaths. His hands, one clutching onto the blanket and one onto Albus’ arm. His nails, covered in chipped and cracked nail polish, digging into Albus’ skin. His hips, moving along with Albus’ harsh thrusts as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this - if so, please leave a comment, it motivates me to keep writing!


End file.
